When Doc Was A Kid
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty, Jules, and Verne go to year 1927 - when Emmett was almost seven, and Arthur and Sylvia are dating.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_July 3, 1987  
3:00 PM PDT_

Martin Seamus McFly felt rather elated - as he gazed into the beautiful brown eyes of his girlfriend, Jennifer Jane Parker. He felt excited with the prospect of knowing that, in just a couple weeks, he and Jennifer would be moving into their own apartment. At last, after about three-and-a-half years, they would be taking the next major step.

Of course, it really wasn't to say that Marty didn't feel a little nervous. While a part of him was looking very forward to independent living - there was another part of him, in fact, that felt apprehensive about leaving the house that he was rather familiar with.

For the very first time, Marty would really have to memorize a different home address and telephone number. He quite figured that, for the first few weeks, he might forget that he had a different place to call "home". That could become rather embarrassing.

Most importantly, though, he would no longer have his parents to support him. Sure, he'd still be able to see his parents - as he rather wasn't planning on leaving town. In fact, his parents might just even be willing to lend a helping hand - if the need should ever arise. Still, paying all the bills and the rent would now be his own responsibility.

"Are you okay, Marty?" Jennifer asked, softly - as she started to run her finger along the dimple in Marty's left cheek. "You sure do look a little, uh... Well, you seem a little pensive. I suppose you must be feeling just a little anxious about the... the move?"

"That's quite about the size of it, Jenn," Marty replied, softly. He glanced towards the sandbox, where Jules and Verne Brown were playing. Marty rather felt such affection for the boys - who happened to be the sons of his scientist friend, Dr. Emmett Brown.

"Yeah, the boys are cute," Jennifer commented, warmly. "Not as cute as _you_, of course! So, Marty, was Verne ever able to... Well, I rather remember how happy Doc was - when Verne had aced the final test of the school year. As a reward, Doc did tell him that he could very any time period of his choosing. Did that ever, uh, come to..."

Apparently, the boys overheard what Jennifer was saying - as, with enthusiasm, they jumped up from the sandbox. Marty wondered what destination Verne had in mind. Of course, there was the stipulation that Verne had to remain with the limits of Hill Valley.

"Marty! Marty!" Verne called out, excitedly. "I was quite thinking that we could take a little trip to 1927. I've been real interested in that decade, recently. It was also when my dad was a little boy. Also, it was just a little from before The Great Depression."

"I'd be interest in going, as well," Jules added, as a smile spread across his face. "I've just heard many interesting things about that decade. Ironically enough, that decade was a little more socially progressive... than the decades that would follow. I do think we could learn so much about the culture and the ways. Could we go there, Marty?"

"Well, uh," Marty started to say, nervously. He quite had mixed feelings on the whole idea. Just two years ago, he had visited 1925. He was real uncertain of when exactly his paternal grandparents had met, and didn't wish to mess that up. "Okay, I guess."

"I think I'll actually opt out of this, Marty," Jennifer commented, as she placed her arm around her boyfriend. "I've simply had other plans for today, and I really don't feel up to a time travel trip. I really hope that you and the boys have fun. I'll see you, soon."

"Yeah, it'll probably be soon to _you_," pointed out Marty. "For me, it'll probably be about a week. Anyway, I hope that Grandpa Arthur has already met Grandma Sylvia. I sure would hate to have to endanger my existence, again." With a sudden shudder, he added, "Goodness, I hope that Sylvia doesn't end up... falling in love... with me."

"If she does," Jennifer suggested, smiling, "be sure to kiss her, rather promptly. After all, what worked on your mother would probably also work on her. She'd then be very likely to return to your grandfather, and then... Well, Marty, just try not to sweat it."

"Right, Jennifer," Marty replied, chuckling a little. Even though the very idea of kissing his grandmother struck him as more than a little repulsive, Jennifer really made a good point. "Well, I suppose the boys are quite anxious to head back to their home - so..."

"Give me a call, okay?" asked Jennifer, as she and Marty shared a brief kiss. "I should be home by about six. Perhaps, tonight, we might watch a little movie. I'm sure in the mood for Mind Warped. It is quite remarkable, in fact, just how much you and Michael J Fox resemble each other. Well, at any rate, I simply wish you a very safe journey."

oooooooooo

"Are you boys very sure about this?" Doc asked, when Verne told him about his desire to visit 1927. As Jules and Verne both nodded, he added, "Well, in this case, we have to get you into some era appropriate clothing. You will also need some money, so that you can stay at the Bluebird Motel. Whatever you do, you're not to leave Hill Valley."

"Right, Doc," Marty replied, smiling. It wasn't as if he would actually want to leave Hill Valley, anyway. "Well, I can tell that the boys are real excited about this. I could just reprise my 'Huey Lewis' persona, and the boys could actually be my... my cousins."

"Bert and Ernie!" called out Verne, excitedly. Turning to his brother, he added, "Jules, why don't you be Bert - and I'll be Ernie. We can actually just be Bert and Ernie Lewis! It'd be totally awesome. I love the idea of being cousins with 'Huey Lewis', indeed!"

"Well, I'm not so sure if..." Jules started to reply, nervously. "Well, I don't quite share your passion for Sesame Street. I really love It's A Wonderful Life, though. I think the Bert and Ernie characters there sure are cool. Well, okay, I guess I'll be Bert. I kind of love that name, anyway. Well, I'm quite looking forward to spending a week in 1927."

"Why don't you boys wait just here," suggested Doc, "while I find you some clothes. I simply tend to miss my childhood, some of the time. The times were simple, and..." He began to leave the room, as he added, "This actually shouldn't take me long, at all."

"Right, Doc," Marty called out, just as the scientist left the room. Turning to the boys, he added, "Hubert and Ernest. Those are the names that Bert and Ernie are generally short for. Since Huey is also short for Hubert, I simply wonder if it might be such a..."

"Here are some of my old clothes," called out Doc, as he stepped back into the lab. "It sure is amazing, in fact, how some of my old outfits are still in rather good shape. This sure should be able to fit you, Verne. After all, you must be quite about the same size as I was - when I was your age. As for you, Jules, I do think this outfit will suit you."

"Are you real sure about that, Dad?" Jules asked, somewhat worriedly. "I mean, what if this is a little too... You wouldn't be turning my age, until about two years later. The two year different might be... I'm sure that, even back then, styles changed quite..."

"You sure have nothing to worry about, Jules," assured Doc, as a smile spread across his face. "My mom picked this up at a thrift shop. It was just after Black Tuesday, and they decided to be more conservative in their spending, even though we weren't..."

"Well, if you say so," Jules replied, as he began to pull off his shirt. "It's very strange, though, to think that we're wearing your old clothes. Well, I'm really feeling excited to learn more the era. In a way, it sure seems tough to imagine you as a little boy. While we've had experience with time travel, it's simply going to seem more than a little..."

"I understand just what you mean, buddy," Marty replied, as he ruffled Jules' head. "I sure can recall the odd feeling of seeing my father, and _especially_ my mother - as she was so different from the way I knew her, when she was an adult. It just felt..."

"Are you planning to _visit_ me?" Doc asked, horrified. In a calmer voice, he added, "Well, if it's what you really... Just promise me that you'll be careful, okay? I should've guessed that you... Come to think of it, I myself am feeling a little curious of what..."

"We'll be careful, Doc," promised Marty, "and I'll make rather sure that the boys don't get real carried away. Anyway, Doc, do you remember when you and I went to 1925 - and I actually ended up meeting your younger self? Of course, it was for only a few hours. At any rate, we'll certainly be sure to return just five minutes after we leave."

"That would be wonderful," Doc replied, as he threw Marty some clothes. "Why don't you three just take the DeLorean. The boys are still rather small, so it shouldn't quite be too crowded. After all, I sure will have to take a little look at the station wagon."

"Something really went haywire with the station wagon?" asked Marty, concerned. As Doc nodded, he asked, "Why don't you boys step into the DeLorean? I'll be right in. It will take just a minute." He hugged the scientist, as he added, "See you soon, Doc!"

Doc simply nodded, as Marty stepped into the DeLorean. Marty glanced at the boys, who were both smiling. It was obvious that they were looking rather forward to their journey. Marty himself simply had mixed feelings. He'd have to go without rock music for a week, which seemed hard for him. Still, he loved to explore other time periods.

"Bertrand," Jules whispered, as Marty started the ignition. "Bert can also be short for Bertrand. I think it's simply a lovely name, and it really sounds better than Hubert. Of course, Herbert is even worse. I would certainly loathe to have Herbert for a name."

"Right," muttered Marty, as he began to pull out of the driveway. He glanced around, as if to have quite one last look at the year 1987. "All right, boy, brace yourselves for temporal displacement." With that, he accelerated the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour.


	2. Chapter 1

_July 3, 1927  
4:00 PM PDT_

"Well, you guys, here we are!" called out Marty, as the group crossed the space time barrier. "I was thinking that we should maybe really head to the cafe, first - and grab just a little bite to eat. I think the place would still be Larry's Cafe. From what I recall, that place has been a cafe - since the year 1920, when Prohibition went into effect."

"I could actually go for a nice chicken dinner," commented Jules, as he glanced out the window. "At any rate, I sure guess this is the year 1927. So, Marty, do you remember when you and I spent a week in 1946. I actually had so much fun, during that week!"

"Yeah, I sure remember that," Marty replied, as he landed the DeLorean. "Your father had just gotten his doctorate - and he was in his first year of teaching. Anyway, I can go for some chicken, as well. After we eat dinner, we could decide on where to go."

"I'll have chicken, as well," replied Verne, smiling at Marty. "It seems a little strange to think that, in this year, Dad would be the same age as me. Goodness, I quite hope he likes me. Sometimes, I sure wonder how our lives would be different - had we actually stayed in the past. I certainly don't think I would've liked it as much, to be honest."

"Yeah, you're very much a kid of the 1980s," commented Jules. "Well, I also love a lot of things about the 1980s. Still, if we stayed in the past, I actually do think I would've managed to adapt. After all, you'd really have no choice. It's interesting to think of."

"I suppose you're right, bro," Verne replied, sighing. "I was thinking, you would be 41 years old, and I would be 39 years old. It certainly is quite interesting to think of how the younger version of Dad would take to us. I'm sure that we'd both still be alive."

"C'mon, you boys," urged Marty, as he turned off the ignition. "Well, I do believe that the DeLorean will be safe here." He opened the doors, as he added, "I really hope we don't end up running into Jiff Tannen. I sure wouldn't mind seeing Jill Tannen, though. She was such a very sweet girl, and she also happens to be Jennifer's grandmother."

"Wow! The weather sure is lovely," exclaimed Jules, as he and Verne stepped out the car. "I'm not quite nine, yet. For that matter, Dad also won't be quite seven. He'll just be... It seems strange to think that he'll actually be a little younger than both of us."

"Well, there was Sarah Lathrop," pointed out Verne. "We were quite close friends with her - and, until Dad unveiled the time train to us, we just had no clue that she was our grandmother. Even today, it's simply strange to think of her as... as Grandma Sarah."

"She died, quite a long time ago," explained Jules. With a sudden look of sadness, he added, "She actually died before the alleged years of our birth - in the 20th Century, that is. It's sure not something I think about, all that much - and, sometimes, I forget that one fact. When I do remember, though... Well, it simply makes me feel so sad."

"Had we stayed in the past," observed Verne, "_we'd_ probably be dead by 1987." With a sudden shudder, he added, "It sure freaks me out, in fact - just thinking about that. Sarah was about two months younger than me, and she was a rather nice girl."

"C'mon, you two," prodded Marty, as he flashed the youngsters a lopsided smile. "We have to be very careful, boys - in case anyone might just overhear us. It's gonna feel great , in fact, to be able to reprise my Huey Lewis persona. I'll be totally awesome!"

Marty began to feel quite nervous, as Jules and Verne smiled back. He thought of last month - when he and Jennifer had, inadvertently, changed history. He could certainly recall the horror he felt, when he realized that the beloved town he grew up in turned into a ghost town. He desperately hoped to not have another repeat of that incident.

Marty's eyes went wide, as he could hardly believe just what he saw. Immediately, he could recognize Arthur. Next to him was a young blonde, who he sure figured must be Sylvia. He really felt sudden relief that his grandparents seemed to have already met.

"Huey Lewis?" gasped Arthur, as he turned around. Marty nodded, swallowing. "I just can't... It feels rather great to see you, again! This is my girlfriend, Sylvia Larson. We met in a factory, about two months ago. Well, those two boys certainly do look cute!"

"They are my cousins, Bert and Ernie," Marty explained, as he flashed his grandfather a lopsided smile. "Short for Bertrand and Ernest. We'll quite be here for about a week. Well, we were just about to head to Larry's Cafe - if that place was still around. I sure feel hungry - and I'm sure that the boys do, as well. Well, how have you been doing?"

"It's great to meet the three of you," commented Sylvia, smiling. "We were thinking of grabbing a bite to eat, as well. Why don't we all eat at Larry's Cafe? Anybody who's a friend of Arthur's is also a friend of mine. Anyway, what brings you fellas into town."

"It's nice to meet you, Sylvia," Marty replied, smiling back. "Anyway, we really... Well, we simply had a little business to attend to. Also, Bert and Ernie were quite anxious to see the town. Anyway, how's the rest of the group doing? It's been quite some time."

"Alice and Todd are engaged," explained Arthur, "as our Jill and Eddie. For some time, I never thought I'd find anyone, but then... Well, Sylvia then entered into my life. It's such a great feeling, and... Well, I sure feel a little bad for Harry. He really has yet to find anyone. As for Jiff Tannen... Well, thankfully, he's out of town for two months."

"Jiff sure is a bully!" commented Sylvia, shaking her head. "It's so hard to imagine that the repulsive young man is actually Jill's twin. The two of time are... Sometimes, it's so hard to believe that they're from the same _planet_. Jill is really so unlike her twin!"

"You really can say that, again," muttered Arthur, rolling his eyes. After taking a close look at Verne, he added, "You know, you sure look familiar to me. I can't think of what it is, but... Well, it's sure great to meet you boys. I hope to have children, some day."

"It's great to meet you, as well, Arthur," Verne replied, nervously. Marty had a feeling that he just knew why Verne looked a little familiar to Arthur. It was because Alice had babysat young Emmett, who bore quite a strong resemblance to Verne. "Huey told me that Larry's Cafe serves a nice chicken dinner? If that true? I happen to love chicken!"

"Indeed, they really do," Sylvia replied, smiling. As the group stepped out of the park, she added, "For dessert, I highly recommend the chocolate eclairs. They are quite the best. I could eat about three of them, in fact, in one serving. Just thinking about..."

"Actually, I simply enjoy the powdered doughnuts," added Arthur. "Sylvia prefers the eclairs, which I also quite happen to enjoy - but, for me, it's the powdered doughnuts that I hardly get enough of. It'll be so nice and peaceful, with Jiff being out of town."

"Wow! Those sound real delicious," commented Verne. "In fact, I'm beginning to have a craving for chocolate eclairs and powdered doughnuts - now that you've mentioned them." Turning to Marty, he added, "Hey, Marty, could we just have them for dinner, tonight? I mean, Mom and Dad doesn't actually have to know anything about this."

"I'm not sure," Marty replied, chuckling. While he sure felt tempted to just go for some chocolate eclairs, he realized that he rather had to be the responsible adult. "Well, tell you what. We could purchase a package of eclairs to go. For dinner, though, it's..."

"I think I can share young Ernie's sentiment," Sylvia commented, laughing. "I think my mother might actually have a thing or two to say about that, though. They do let you order pastries to go, though. Even after about three days, they're still rather fresh."

"Well, the eclairs are," clarified Arthur. "With the powdered doughnuts, not so much. I think it's better to eat those, right away. It's a great place to eat it. I do wonder if the restaurant will simply still be standing, after about sixty years. Not long ago, the place used to be a saloon. Prohibition had put an end to that, though. Still, as a cafe, it..."

"I simply doubt it," Marty replied, shaking his head. In fact, he actually _knew_ that the restaurant wouldn't still be there. Instead, the building would become an aerobics studio. In a way, he felt as if his generation was losing out. "After all, sixty years..."

"... is a long time away," added Sylvia, smiling. "I just turned nineteen, not long ago. I rather wonder what my life will be like, in sixty years." With those words, Marty began to feel a pang of sadness - knowing that Sylvia would be dead. "It really seems so..."

"Please, Sylvia," insisted Arthur, as he placed his arm around his girlfriend, "let's really just focus on the present. At any rate, I think you'll like Huey. I must say, it's rather a surprise that we should happen to run into him." Turning to Marty, he added, "It quite is nice to run into you, like this. Also, I must say, your cousins are both rather cute!"

"Thank you, Arthur!" Jules and Verne replied, simultaneously. Marty began to wonder if, during the week, the boys would become restless. Verne, especially, really seemed to have embraced the pop culture of the 1980s. Of course, Marty really could relate.

"You're welcome," replied Arthur, smiling. "At any rate, we're getting closer to Larry's Cafe. I remember how, the last time you came here, it was during the anniversary of the clock tower. I quite wish I could've been there, when the clock was first started."

Marty nodded, just as he caught a faint glimpse of the clock tower in question. He felt nervous about what he'd be doing, after they were done eating. He sure couldn't just show up at Doc's mansion, and ask to speak with young Emmett. Perhaps, Alice would be able to help out. He simply didn't know if Alice still babysat young Emmett, though.


	3. Chapter 2

_July 3, 1927  
4:45 PM PDT_

As the group headed towards Larry's Cafe, Marty couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Even though Arthur and Sylvia mentioned that Jiff Tannen was actually out of town, it didn't quite mean that the rest of his gang would be absent. Rock Unger seemed to be second-in-command. Then again, Arthur didn't seem to be all too worried about Rock.

"Here we are," commented Sylvia, as the group stepped into the cafe. "By the way, I sure remembered something. Tomorrow, Sari will be stopping by. She's my sister, and we've always been close. She's only about ten months older than me, and we've..."

"Hello, folks," called out a familiar looking girl, as she beckoned the group over. As the girl smiled - he sure realized that she was none other than Arthur's brother, Alice. She was sitting with her boyfriend, Todd Workman - or was it her fiance? "Huey Lewis?"

"Yeah, that's me," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "Well, these are my cousins - Bert and Ernie. Short for Bertrand and Ernest, that is. Well, I really can see that you and Todd are still in love." He still couldn't quite get over how much Alice resembled his mother, in spite of her being from his father's side of the family. "So, how do you do?"

"Oh, Huey, I'm doing so wonderful!" gushed Alice. "Anyway, I think my dear Todd and I are destined for each other. Jill and Edmund are doing great, as well - and I'm rather happy that dear Arthur found Sylvia. She's such a sweet girl. Agnes and Anita are..."

"They're already fourteen," Todd commented, awed. "It seems rather strange to think of how fast time flies by. At any rate, I'm looking forward to the day that we can start a family. I know that Alice would be a wonderful mother! I hope to be a good father."

"Yeah, ever since I was seven years old," added Alice, "I had to look after Arthur and the twins. Those were such hard times for me. Our mother was a wonderful lady, and it simply is sad to think of how Agnes and Anita never got to know them." With a sigh, she added, "Well, I guess her soul is in heaven - and she actually living in pure bliss."

"That's very true," Arthur replied, sighing. "Well, anyway, I guess we really should let you and Todd get back to your meal." Alice just smiled, as she nodded. Turning to the rest of the group, he added, "As there are five of us, let's go sit over at that booth."

"That simply sounds fine with me," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "Why don't you and Sylvia sit on one side, and the boys and I will sit on the other side. It's pretty nice to visit with old friends. I had, uh, almost forgotten just how nice the town was."

"Mom! Pop!" called out a strangely familiar voice. "Is that boy my lost twin?" As Marty turned around, he saw a young boy - who bore quite a strong resemblance to Verne. He had to be none other than a young Emmett Lathrop Brown. "Oh, he quite looks so much like me! Mom and Pop, can we please sit next to them? Please? Pretty please?"

"No, honey," replied his mother, gently. To Marty, she added, "I'm quite sorry, mister. Our son does get quite excitable, and he rather..." As she took a closer look at Verne, she gasped, "My goodness gracious! He _does_ look just like our son. I can see..."

"His eyes simply are a different colour, though," pointed out the father. "Anyway, my name's Hershel Brown - and this is my wife, Sarah. Young Emmett here is our son." As he looked around, he added, "We're sorry to bother you, but... who might you be?"

"That's no problem," Arthur replied, stepping up. "My name's Arthur McFly - and this is my darling girlfriend, Sylvia Larson. Huey Lewis is really an old friend of ours, and Bert and Ernie are his cousins. Actually, Alice McFly is my sister. She watches your son and his cousins, quite routinely. She's here, as well - if you'd like to, uh, speak with her."

"Oh, okay," exclaimed Sarah, smiling, "I actually can recall seeing you around. Well, in that case, why don't you folks stop by our place? I'd simply love to get to know you, a little more. Alice is such a sweet young lady, and Emmett here is rather fond of her."

"Hey, Mom, I know Huey Lewis," commented Emmett, excitedly. "I met him, about two years ago - when he came with Alice. He was a rather wonderful man, and he was fun to spend time with. I missed him, and it's so nice to see that he came back for a visit."

"That sounds quite splendid, dear," gushed Sarah, as she ruffled her son's hair. Marty had mixed feelings about the whole thing. While he felt happy to know that the young version of his scientist friend really remembered him, he just couldn't help but also feel nervous about the potential consequences. "Well, Mr. Lewis, you must come over!"

"I sure will, Mrs. Brown," replied Marty, excitedly. He glanced at Jules and Verne, who also appeared to be rather excited. "Well, I suppose we'd better go sit down. It's, uh, been a long day. It was great, though, running into you. Your son is very adorable."

"Thank you, Mr. Lewis," replied Sarah, as a smile spread across her face. "I declare, it is so uncanny - the way that Ernie looks almost exactly like our Emmett. Well, he looks to be a suitable playmate for our son, though. Your cousins both look very charming."

"They are," agreed Marty. "Well, you folks sure have a great dinner. We'll talk to you, soon." Turning to Jules and Verne, he then realized that the parents of young Emmett were also the paternal grandparents of Jules and Verne. Furthermore, Sarah was just a close friend to Jules and Verne - back when the Browns were living in the Old West.

"Sarah must be quite a wonderful mother," commented Arthur, as the group slid into a booth. Marty noticed that his grandfather sounded rather sad. "At times, I do wonder how my life might've been different... if Mommy hadn't died, back when I was five."

"There certainly is no sense in worrying about what might've happened, Artie," chided Sylvia, gently. "I do understand how you feel, but... Well, you have to trust that God had bigger plans, when He decided to bring your mother home. You must accept it."

"Yes, Sylvia, I know," Arthur replied, quietly. It sounded as if he was about to cry. "It still hurts, though. I mean no disrespect to God, of course. It's just that... Well, I just feel... Sometimes, I really wish that she could've stayed. Perhaps, Dad wouldn't have had to work so hard, and Alice could... The thing is, Sylvia, I barely remember her."

"Well, we can't change the past," pointed out Sylvia. "We just need to have faith that God did what was best. It's quite true that we might not always understand His ways, but... How about having the chicken dinner? Perhaps, that might quite cheer you up."

"Yeah, okay," Arthur replied, sighing. Turning to Marty, he added, "I do wonder what will happen... when Sylvia and I have children. I sure hope that Sylvia doesn't end up as... Well, I just hope that she doesn't, uh... meet the same fate as my mother did."

"Arthur McFly!" gasped Sylvia, quite sharply. "Please don't even mention such a thing! I understand that you really miss your mother, but... Well, we have to move forward. You're not a little boy, anymore. You can't quite spend your time living in the past, nor should you fret about the future. You need to have a positive attitude about all this."

"She's right," agreed the waitress, as she stepped by the table. "I do think you should listen to her, Arthur. At any rate, are you folks ready to order. Tonight's special is the chicken dinner. I highly recommend getting that, and the meal comes with a dessert."

"What a coincidence!" quipped Sylvia. "In fact, we really were thinking about ordering just that. How about five chicken dinners, then? If the boys here simply aren't able to finish their dinner, we could just take home what's left of it. Your chicken is so good."

"Actually, the boys are sure big eaters," Marty explained, as the waitress nodded and walked off. "I actually was like that, too - when I was their age. I'm looking forward to that chicken dinner." Marty glanced over at the Browns, who were sitting a few tables away. "I sure wonder if the Browns are planning to order the chicken dinner, as well."

"I actually would love to get to know Emmett," Sylvia commented, smiling. "I sure can't get over how much your cousins resemble Emmett, though. Huey, are you rather sure that your cousins... aren't related to the Brown family? After all, it really seems so..."

"Perhaps, they could be _distantly_ related," offered Marty, nervously. Of course, he couldn't tell his grandparents the truth. "Then again, it might just be a... I do think it was so nice of them to invite us. The boys certainly seem to be excited, as well."

"Sometimes, I quite miss being that age," Arthur commented, with a wistful sigh. "Yes, I do realize that I shouldn't... Well, I'm certainly looking forward to becoming a father. However, I just can't... Well, to be very honest, I worry that our children might not... What if they end up... What if they grow up to think that I'm a bad father, and I..."

"You really do fret too much, Artie," chided Sylvia, as she placed her hand on Arthur's arm. "You're sure a sweet man, but I... Well, I quite worry about you. Let's try not to think any more negative thoughts, okay? The chicken should be ready, quite shortly."

Marty sighed, as he glanced between his grandparents. While Arthur seemed to be a nice young man, he also was terribly insecure. It wasn't so hard to figure out why his father grew up to become unconfident, until he himself managed to change all that.

Come to think of it, Marty actually felt tempted to help his grandfather become a more confident person. However, he realized that doing so would be risky to the space-time continuum. He didn't wish to take the risk. Still, it really hurt him to see his grandfather get so sad. He wished that, somehow, he could prevent Arthur's mother from dying.


	4. Chapter 3

_July 3, 1927  
6:00 PM PDT_

Marty actually felt a little nervous, as the group headed over to Doc's old mansion. His scientist friend really grew up in the same mansion that would, eventually, burn down. It seemed so surreal. He figured that Doc must've felt very sad to lose his mansion, as it probably held many memories for him. After all, he lived there for over forty years.

"Young Emmett seems like such a cute young boy," Sylvia replied, admiringly. "It really is exciting, getting to meet one of the kids that Alice would always babysit. In fact, it'll be amazing to look inside a real mansion. I wonder what having wealthy parents is..."

"It's wrong to stereotype, of course," Arthur commented, nervously, "but it seems like many rich folks can be a little, uh, stuffy. I just hope Emmett's parents aren't like that, but I've heard many horror stories of how... of how they tend to be quite conceited."

"I understand what you mean, Artie," Sylvia replied, gently. "Still, from what all we've seen, Emmett's parents sure do seem like the good sort of people. Anyway, I can see why your sister is simply fond of the kid. It rather was hospitable of them to invite us. I hate to sound shallow, but... Well, I've never seen the inside of a mansion before."

"I feel just a little nervous, as well," Marty replied, softly. It was true, as he wasn't all too acquainted with the parents of his scientist friend. It just seemed strange to think that Jules and Verne were actually close friends with his nice. "Still, it'll be nice to..."

"The mother seems to be very nice," Verne replied, smiling. Jules nodded, as a look of understanding came across his face. "It's good to see that being wealthy really hasn't corrupted her." With that, Jules shot his brother a warning look. "I mean, I think..."

"Emmett's parents do seem to be very loving," Marty agreed, nodding. "At any rate, I must say that young Emmett sure is cute - just like you, uh, Ernie." In a quieter voice, he added, "Now, we must remember, it's 1640 Riverside Drive. Well, it shouldn't be so far from here." Turning to Arthur, he asked, "So, Artie, how's the rest of the family?"

"Dad is still very busy," explained Arthur, with a small sigh. "With him being a widower, and having four children to support... Well, his life just wasn't the easiest. Alice, being the eldest, has always acted as the mother of the family. I certainly do admire her."

"I do think you might learn a thing or two from her," added Sylvia, as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "She really does have a lot of ambition. I mean, she's on her way to becoming a nurse, and... Todd has been very helpful, as well - and I think he's so..."

"They do make a good couple," agreed Arthur. "Todd's always been a real nice fellow. He's always stood up for me, whenever Jiff Tannen and his gang would.... I just can't over quite how different Jill is from her brother. I mean, they're technically twins - but they don't act anything alike. He also still hits on Alice, which just bugs me to no end."

"Well, that Jiff is a real asshole," commented Marty, vehemently. As Arthur and Sylvia stared at him, he mumbled. "I'm sorry. I just meant that... He sure should learn to get a clue, and know that your sister is not interested in him. Is it that hard for him to..."

"He actually hits on me, as well," Sylvia added, quietly. "Not to brag, but I know many fellows simply do find me to be attractive. When it comes to Jiff, though...That rather can seem more like a course. Although, the fact that I'm with you may also have a..."

"I still remember when Steve Strickland had a thing for Alice," Arthur commented, with a wistful sigh. "For some reason, that quite bothered me. I can't think of exactly why, but... Steve used to be my best friend, until we had that falling out. I guess I just felt as if... Perhaps, I was being a little self-centred - but I never was keen on the idea."

"Actually, that's real common," Marty assured his grandfather, gently. He shuddered, as the idea of his old high school principal being his granduncle really made him cringe. "I think it's a shame that the man can hold a real grudge. After all, it's not healthy..."

"He quite rebuffed all my attempts to reconcile with him," commented Arthur, as tears filled his eyes. "I guess it's not worth it. Still, I sure do miss the days when he and Lou Carruthers were... I'm glad that Harry Collins is still my friend, at least. It's just a..."

"It sure hurts to lose friends," Marty agreed, softly. He remember how he rather used to be close friends with a boy named Ryan Evans. However, soon after starting junior high, Ryan decided that Marty was no longer worthy of being his friend - just because of Marty's lack of interest in sports. "Well, try to be grateful for the friends you do..."

"Huey sure has a great point," Sylvia agreed, coyly. "I myself am no stranger to losing friends. I still remember this friend that I had, named Fanny. I sure thought she was a good friend. However, she then ended her friendship... after I gained a few pounds."

"What a stuck-up and shallow bitch!" fumed Marty, as his sympathy went out towards his grandmother. "After all, I simply think that's a stupid reason to end your friendship with someone. I mean, you didn't even do anything to hurt her - and she still gets..."

"I really cried for a whole week," explained Sylvia, "after she announced that she was no longer friends. Yeah, I simply didn't understand how my weight gain was some sort of a personal slight to her. After all, I've always been quite nice to her - and I couldn't believe that... I still remember the pain of seeing her... laughing at me. It was so..."

"I'm very sorry, Sylvia," whispered Marty, as tears filled his eyed. He could remember how Ryan started making fun of him, and calling him all kinds of nasty names. It really was a painful memory for him. "Well, I guess there's no good in dwelling on the past."

"So true, Huey," Sylvia replied, sighing. She reached for a handkerchief, as she wiped away the few tears that slipped down her cheeks. "Usually, I really try to think on the positive - but... Well, the emotional bruises are still there. Sometimes, I wish that..."

"I really understand, Sylvia," Marty replied, softly. After all, he felt similarly about his experience with Ryan. He couldn't understand why his former friend found his lack of interest in sports to be so contemptible. Ryan had even pulled some very mean tricks on him, including framing him for cheating on a test. "Well, moving forward is all..."

"You're right, Huey," agreed Sylvia, as she managed a small smile. "Well, that was two years ago. It's simply about time that I... At any rate, it looks as if we're almost at the Brown mansion. Well, Huey, it's great to meet you. You sure seem like a great fellow."

"Thank you," Marty replied, softly. While he still felt sore about how Ryan had turned on him, he simply came to a sense of understanding. He really also felt grateful for all of the friends he did still have. Softly, he added, "Remember, the past is prologue."

oooooooooo

Marty swallowed, as the group reached the mansion. It looked just as remembered it in the years 1925, 1938, 1946, and 1955. He had to remind himself that Doc was still quite a young child - and, as a result, Emmett Brown wasn't exactly the owner of the mansion. Even with a lot of time travel experience, the thought still seemed surreal.

"Good evening, folks," greeted Hershel Brown, as he opened the door. "Our son really is anxious to meet you people." Glancing at Verne, he added, "Oh, I still can't get over how much you look like our Emmett. Your older brother looks a little like him, as well."

"How do you do, Mr. Brown?" asked Marty, as he shook Hershel's hand. The man bore a very great resemblance to the future scientist - except for the fact that his hair was cut shorter, and he sported a mustache. "Thank you for inviting us over. It was nice."

"My name's Arthur McFly," added Marty's grandfather, quite shyly. "My sister babysits your son, quite often. She's a nice young woman, and she was always... like a mother to us." A blush crept across his face, as he added, "This is a very nice mansion. I quite think it's beautiful." Glancing at the piano, he added, "I do play the piano, sometimes."

"Aw, that's quite wonderful to hear," gushed Sarah, as she walked up. "Our son takes piano lessons, and he's becoming rather good. He's also expressed interest in learning how to play the saxophone. Perhaps, later on, you could play a few tunes for us."

"I really would love that, Mrs. Brown," replied Artie, shyly. "I'm simply not that used to performing publicly, but that would be... splendid." Turning to Marty, he asked, "What about you, Huey? Are you, uh... You play the guitar, right? I think you're talented."

"You play the guitar?" Sarah asked, as a smile spread across her face. Marty sure felt nervous, as he nodded. "I think that's very splendid! I own a guitar. If you'd like, you might also play a few numbers for us. In our family, music happens to be important to us." With a wistful sigh, she added, "I still remember when I was a little girl, and I..."

"I'd sure love to play, Mrs. Brown," Marty replied, cheerfully. He wondered what song he should play. He figured that he could play The Power of Love, which simply was his favourite song by his favourite band. He felt great pleasure with his selected alias.

"Perhaps, the two of you could even really do a little duet," suggested Sarah. Turning to Arthur, she added, "Your sister does a very splendid job of watching our son. It's a great pleasure to be able to meet her brother. I hope you decide to stay for awhile."

Marty glanced at Arthur, as he saw a smile spread across the latter's face. He felt just a little curious to see what the garage looked like. He had a feeling that it'd look rather different from what he was used to, prior to his scientist friend meeting Clara. He sure had so much to look forward to, even if he would miss listening to rock and roll music.


	5. Chapter 4

_July 3, 1927  
7:00 PM PDT_

Marty smiled, as he set his guitar down - when he finished playing The Power of Love. As everyone applauded, he really felt elated. He quite found it to be a major pleasure to know that, even in the past, there were people who appreciated his musical talent. Indeed, it gave him a lot of confidence - and he hoped to, one day, become famous.

"That was fantastic, Huey Lewis!" praised Sarah, cheerfully. "I would love to hear you play some more - but Edna Strickland and the Stay Sober Society will be meeting here, in about half an hour. As a result, I'm really going to need to people to be very quiet."

"We can do that, Mrs. Brown," Marty replied, nervously. He wondered what the sister of Mr. Steven Strickland would be like, in this era. "Thank you for inviting us over."

"Oh, you're welcome," Sarah replied, smiling. "Hershel and I will be going into the den, for a little while. There are Coca-Colas in the refrigerator, if you folks get thirsty. Feel free to help yourself to some lemon drops, as well. We should be back, very soon."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Brown," Sylvia replied, quietly. After Hershel and Sarah left the room, she muttered, "Man, I just cannot stand Edna Strickland. She has such a sanctimonious attitude. I really do hope to see Prohibition get repealed, soon."

"She moved back to Hill Valley, four months ago," Arthur added. "She really hates me. She's really hated me, ever since the... the incident... that happened four years ago. I can't really blame her, though. I never should've done what I did to her brother."

"You're really better off without her, Artie," Sylvia insisted, as she placed her hand on Artie's arm. "Even if you hadn't... done what you did... Things would've really taken a drastic turn, and you would simply... be in a very unhappy relationship. You have me, now. I find you to be a very charming man, Artie - and I would love to be your wife."

"Sylvia is right, Artie," Marty agreed, softly. From what he knew of Edna Strickland, it was a good thing that his grandfather ended up not marrying her. "It's sure best that you stop thinking about... what happened between you and Edna. It's in the past."

"I... I suppose you're right," Artie stammered, nervously. "Still, I simply can't help but feel bad that the Stricklands are... against me. I just wish that I could turn back time, and change history. I'm rather grateful that Harry Collins is still my friend, at least."

"Well, what is done is done," Sylvia pointed out, gently. "There is no sense in fretting over the past." She turned to Marty, as she asked, "How about telling me a bit about yourself, Huey? Where are you visiting from? Do you have a girlfriend or a wife?"

"I, uh, came from San Francisco," Marty stammered. "I have a girlfriend. Her name is Jennifer, uh, Wells. Jennifer Wells. She quite wanted to come along, but she... Well, she simply had to stay at home - because... Well, her grandmother is quite sick - and she... We don't know how much longer she has to live, so she decided to spend..."

"Aw, that really is a shame!" Sylvia cried out, sympathetically. "My grandmother died, almost a year ago. I simply miss her. She always made such delicious fruit soup, and I always have managed to eat a whole bowl of it - although it tends to be very filling."

"That is very sad," Marty replied, quietly. Mentally, he wanted to kick himself. Why did he even bring the subject up? "I'm close to my grandmother, too. I love her cookies."

"My grandmother makes wonderful cookies, too," Sylvia explained, "but fruit soup was her specialty. In fact, I quite do plan on making it for my own children - after Artie and I get married. I never knew my other grandmother, as she opted to stay in Sweden."

"Grandpa Seamus' specialty is pancakes," Artie added, with a small smile. "I could eat six of them, in fact. They're just so delicious. We should come over to his house, one of these days. Huey, you should also come along. I think he would love to meet you. You should bring Bert and Ernie along, as well. By the way, where did they go?"

"I believe they're in, uh, Emmett's room," Marty replied. "They wanted to see some of his toys. How about the twins? How are Agnes and Anita doing? I guess they must be about fourteen, now. They were so adorable. Does Anita still like pink and purple?"

"That she does," Artie replied, smiling. "Anita and Agnes are doing great. Anita loves listening to jazz and going to the cinemas, and Agnes just enjoys writing poetry. You should read some of her poems, sometimes. She even wrote one for Sylvia and me."

"And I have that one framed," Sylvia added. "I love spending time with the twins. It's amazing to see just how close they are, even if they have different interests. I really love Sari a lot, even if we aren't exactly twins. We look a lot alike, though - so people have simply mistaken us for being twins. I'll have to introduce you to her, tomorrow."

"That sounds wonderful, uh, Sylvia," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "I feel a little bit jealous, though. At times, I kinda wish that I... had a twin." He sighed, as he thought of the few universes that he encountered - in which he did have a twin. "It'd be so much fun. I have an older sister, but we're not... we're really not that close."

"Well, it's not to say that Sari and I never fight," Sylvia explained. "We actually do get along more often than not, though. We do not look exactly alike, though - so we can't really do things like pretend to each other, as identical twins are very fond of doing."

"I guess it's not that my sister and I really hate each other," Marty replied, softly. "I'm just not that close to her, because we simply don't have that much in common. I really do care about her, though. If something bad was to happen to her, I'd feel terrible."

"At least, it's not like between Jill and Jiff," Artie pointed out, quietly. "They don't get along, at all. Jill has always been so nice, while her brother has... Sometimes, I really wonder if they're even part of the same family. They just seem to be too different."

Marty nodded, as he understood just what his grandfather meant. The idea of having someone like Jiff Tannen for a brother made him shudder. He then wondered if, in the Biffhorrific timeline, Cliff and Miff Tannen had been stepbrothers to his counterpart. It certainly had to be complete nightmare to his counterpart, if that had been the case.

oooooooooo

Verne really was fascinated, as he glanced at the toys that his father owned. He just felt tempted to bring some of them back to 1987, but he knew that it would be wrong to steal. He knew that his father really ended up losing a lot of possessions, when his mansion burnt down in the year 1961 - which had to be more than a little sad for him.

"I see that you really like my toy soldiers," Emmett commented, smiling. "They were all given to me by Oddball Uncle Oliver. People say that he's a real strange man, but he's also very nice. I really enjoy spending time with him. He wants to be a filmmaker."

"He does sound like a great person," Verne replied, admiringly. From what his father said, Oddball Uncle Oliver never did shoot an entire film. "Your Noah's ark looks very nice, too. I like all the little animals that come with it. You must never get bored."

"I don't understand how anyone can get bored," Emmett replied, shaking his head. "I do have something called an 'imagination' - which always keeps me entertained, even when I don't have my toys. I quite enjoy thinking about the moon. I wonder what it's like, and if people live there. I think it'd be nifty, if there were people on the moon."

"I enjoy going outside at night," Jules replied, "and looking at the stars. Actually, I like to go outside at dusk - and watch the stars pop out, as the sky quite gets darker. The sunset is also nice to watch. I really love to watch the sky turn from daylight to dark."

"I enjoy doing that, too," Emmett replied, cheerfully. "Sometimes, Mom will take me up the hill - so that we can watch the sun set below the horizon. It is very nifty to watch. After we head back to the house, she then lets me have ice cream with strawberries."

"That sounds very delicious," Verne replied, as he suddenly felt hungry. "Do you think your mom would let us have some, now. It's be nice to watch the sunset with you."

"Not tonight, I'm afraid," Emmett replied, shaking his head. "Tonight, the Stay Sober Society is coming for a meeting - which is led by someone named Edna Strickland."

"Why are they meeting at your place?" Verne asked, confused. Indeed, he knew Edna Strickland - and he did not like her, at all. She lived in an apartment by the Courthouse Square, and she always used her bullhorn to yell at everyone. "Do your parents..."

"Dad supports Prohibition," Emmett explained, "and the Stay Sober Society chooses to meet here, since we have a big house. Mom isn't against liquor, but she had agreed to it, since Edna is paying to use our place. I really don't like it, when they come over."

"We heard about the Stricklands," Jules replied, nodding. "I mean, Huey told us about them. I really hate it, when people try to force their moral beliefs onto other people. I quite think it's very annoying that some people can't... can't just live and let live. Why can't people... such as the Stricklands... just butt out and mind their own business?"

"Prohibition was a real mistake," Emmett replied, softly. "I think there's nothing wrong with liquor, as long as people simply are careful with it. Mom agrees, but Dad believes that the Stay Sober Society are good folks who just want to protect human society."

Verne sighed, as he felt dismayed to learn that his grandfather would actually support someone like Edna Strickland. Granted, it was a different era - but it was quite hard to imagine Edna being that different. He just had a feeling that her motive really was not concern for human society - but, rather, a desire to control what other people did.


End file.
